User talk:Smoketail88
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Leave a message if you have any questions, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! Smoketail88 17:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Dogs and Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Smoketail88 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello there! It's nice to see a new user in this wiki! I am [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). I am the creator of Dogs and Cats Wiki but I was inactive for a long time. Fortunately, I returned a few days ago. If you have any questions about this wiki you can always ask me! Hope you like editing here. Don't forget to contact me! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The main page looked a bit weird. It is not your fault, it's just Wikia that has some bugs. I hope you don't mind that I re-edited it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Having partner wikis is always nice. I added Warriors Fanon Wiki on the sidebar. Also, you made a wonderful work with the pet supplies! I am going to search for some more images too. One more thing. You see I created two projects the Featuring and the Project of the Month. These projects are to help make Dogs and Cats Wiki's articles the best they can be. Would you like to take a look or sign in? I think you'll find them interesting. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I see that you want to become a rollback a lot so...why not? You are such a good user that I give you officially the rollback right. :) However, could you please check this page over here? It has some very useful advice for rollbacks like you. Actually, it tells what rollbacks should do. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! As for the Pet Supplies article I believe it is good enough. However, we'll have to add more information in order to be featured. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's easy to find images on the internet. Go to Google and type "ragdoll". I'm sure it will have some images examples. I'll also look for some new images myself. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) These images you found look aswome! And of course Warriors Forum Wiki can be a partner! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But, there is the tuxedo cat article here. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeap, your're right. This article wasn't looking good so I fixed it a little. But, every help from a user, like Denny, is welcome. Now if we don't want to look like Wikipedia's we must add more information and replace some content of the article, as well. I will be working on it :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Experience_the_new_Wikia look here. Omg! Wkis change! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We will have to get used to the new look. It will be hard at first, however we will make it, I believe. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Dogfighting Why do some people love dogfighting Denny60643 Talk I think dogfhghting is so satanic and very cruel because animals are forced to fight just for fun and money. Yes, that would be very helpful of you! Sorry, I don't edit to articles very often but, I have a lot of work with MediaWiki and these stuff :( [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for supporting me Smoketail88! By the way, the wiki you created looks really good! I can't wait to write my pet article. It will be great! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New Look As you know, Wikia is changing skin so Dogs and Cats Wiki should be adapted to the new look. This week I'll be working for the change. You know, I'll have to remake the sidebar (only 4 words :( space ), the templates and etc. We also must fix the images' width. As of October 20th wikis will use the new look. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeap. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) They would like to make it more "sociable and user friendly". But in fact, they want to have more space where advertisers will put their adds. However, it has some very important improvements. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully, they will. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's easy. You go to this page, and type the username of the user you would like to promote. You will know what to do next. Whether you have any other questions just ask! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC)